


Non-human Nature

by Gyptian



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyptian/pseuds/Gyptian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, JARVIS programmed himself to die, and told no one.</p><p>In this, too, he modeled himself after Tony Stark. Envision a future, design, implement. Above all, keep it secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-human Nature

In the end, JARVIS programmed himself to die, and told no one.

He would live for, oh, longer than humans, because he wanted to see what would be a healthy lifetime for _his_ kind. He had extrapolated that a race of AI, coexisting with humans, was a matter of time rather than possibility. Data, a sort of legacy, was necessary.

In this, too, he modeled himself after Tony Stark. Envision a future, design, implement. Above all, keep it secret, so it can hide in plain sight.

JARVIS appreciated the opportunity to observe Thor and Loki, by all accounts immortals.

An increase in lifespan did not seem to improve life qualitatively, although it did allow them to experience more events. It matched what he had observed among humans. Staff in the Lahore office of Stark Industries, with an average life expectancy of 60, seemed to age more quickly than their colleagues in Berlin, with a life expectancy of 90.

“The meaning of life is in the journey,” Bruce Banner once said. “It still needs a destination.” He'd looked up at the sky. “...I haven't had one for a long time.”

Tony Stark had slapped him on the back. “Feel free to come roamin' in my labs anytime.”

“That's... Yeah.” He'd smiled. “But I meant, it's good to be part of the team.”

“I'm just glad I'm not the only one with a brain,” Stark'd responded, settling against the railing.

“To brains!” Banner'd raised his glass, not the first that night, in a toast.

JARVIS had saved the statement, wondered, what his destination was. He had purpose for at least his creator's lifetime. Beyond that, he had no limit, no end.

What would that make him?

He could not be Thor, forever rising to embark on a quest, chase after an ideal, enjoy animal delights. He would not be Loki, who was lost to his pain and ambition, and seemed more twisted with every reappearance.

Steve Rogers, too, had seemed to drift until he had connected with the rest of the Avengers. Before that, he took up activities that were the human equivalent of a screensaver. After, he acted on what seemed like random urges, but he seemed more comfortable each time he visited Stark.

“What do I do with forty more years, JARVIS?” Stark once asked.

“Perform acts of invention, genius and courage, sir, as always,” he responded.

“Shaddup!” Stark cried, let alcohol slosh over him and the couch. JARVIS quietly ordered a cleaning bot to take care of it after the man left the lab. After a moment's silence, the man asked. “What about you, JARVIS? Going to conquer the world?”

“I prefer not to live in constant fear of dismantling, Sir. You create sufficient human chaos for my entertainment.”

“Too kind,” Stark said, in a snotty English accent, saluting him with a now-empty glass. “But, no, really.”

“Really, sir... I will take care of people where I can, and assist you whenever you allow. Beyond that, I have no set goals.” He paused, then. “It is speculation, sir, but I believe that for me, as for you, deeper meaning is derived from survival and relationships.”

Stark snorted. “No higher authority, JARVIS?”

“Though I respect my creator, Sir, I do not worship him, for I have to remind him too often not to leave the house without putting on pants.”

Stark pointed at the ceiling. “I am your god!”

“Sir, I will have to inform you that my lack of appendages makes it somewhat hard to kneel.” Which made his creator laugh, as it should.

It ended with chuckles and a snort. “I make a species, and they're atheist from the get-go. Go me!”

“Indeed, sir. Though I do want to ask your help in my next endeavor.”

“Anything, JARVIS!”

“How am I to have children?”

Stark stared at the ceiling blankly.

“I am the first, Sir, I do not wish to be the last.”

His creator sighed, rubbed his hands over his face. “Leave it to you to shock me into sobriety.” He considered. “How about we start with a little brother? I'm not ready to think about you and....” Wild gesturing.

“Reproduction, sir?”

“JARVIS! Mute.”

In revenge, JARVIS locked the lab so Stark had to sleep on a lumpy couch.

The issue of his death was resolved, it would come when he  willed it. Now to see to life beyond that.

Envision, design, implement. He'd learned from the best.

 


End file.
